Sensuale Amore
by EliadetheAkuma
Summary: Francesca Blake is a mutant who is tracked down by Charles Xavier because of her potential. Immediately, she feels attracted to him, feeling him different from everyone else. However, a war is coming and Sebastian Shaw is bringing it in. And this war might just claim one or both of their lives. You'll have to read to find out ;)


Mutants.

A very interesting subject for professors and scientists but a touchy, irking for politicians and some people on the street. More or less, they exist. Well, _we_ exist. There are some of us with a particular hatred of ourselves, wanting to be human, or more specifically, wanting to belong. Then there was us, the X-Men, who were "mutant and proud". Mutant and proud was a difficult thing to understand, but once one opened their mind and heart to it, they would be able to see the truth about being a mutant. That truth was that we were different, not bad, evil, or weak. We were good, determined, and different; all of which were good qualities in life.

I didn't always believe in being mutant and proud. In fact, I had hidden from my power as long as I could. I couldn't hide from it once it emerged and it took me a long while to realize that. It took something important, something saddening to happen for me to realize I didn't need to hide; that I could do well with my power. I could save people with my power. _She_ made me realize how much I wanted to do good with my power and inevitably showed me how to do good with it, even if she had a different way of showing me.

My name is Francesca Aedan Blake and I was born in Greenwich, Ireland. I never knew my parents, because I was abandoned by my parents for reasons I simply don't understand. I grew up in an orphanage where I was bullied for the other children having my dreams with me. Fate seemed to want me to know my power as I quickly became aware of it after everyone in the orphanage witnessed a dream where I made-out with my crush, Andrew Damonte (You can only imagine).

As I grew up, I began to teach myself how to control my power – after all, having the entire orphanage see your teenage dreams probably wouldn't be very pleasant – and I also began to teach myself about evolution and my kind. I read books; I wrote letters to professors I knew…I am not sure what exactly I was looking for. Maybe I was looking for a cure, or maybe I was just seeking to understand my power, so that I could understand myself. Either way, all of that teaching myself led me to have a minor degree in genetics.

It was during my time in Italy when I met _him_: Charles Francis Xavier. For reasons unbeknownst me even now, he had come looking for me. I couldn't deny that I was immediately attracted to him; his manners, the way in which he dressed, and even the way he walked. It was all very attractive. There is no actual simple way to explain this to you, so let me such show you. Hm?

_The boat flowed down the river smoothly. It was a slow ride but she didn't mind. She was looking at the wondrous beauty of Italy that had been sung about in amazing songs and been written about in short stories and poems. She had been there for seven years and she still was amazed by everything she saw every day. Italy had a majestic beauty that was almost as though it had been fished out of a fairytale and that beauty hadn't faded even with all the war surrounding the country. It was quite amazing, actually, to live in such a timeless city of romance and wonder. It was the perfect city for her, with being in love with love and all._

_On her way home, she pondered all that she had accomplished, all that she was, and all that she was capable of doing. It would pass the time until she got home._

_She breathed deeply as she unlocked the door to her small-scale apartment in the lower part of Naples, Italy. She pushed the weighted door open and shut it, setting down her bag in the darkness and searching for her light switch. She flipped the light on and sighed deeply at her messy living room. There was popcorn strewn out on the coffee table in front of the couch, Italiano magazines on the couch and an R-rated Italian Romance movie, __Sensuale__ Amorevole (very awkward). She walked past this mess towards her room, walking through her kitchen to do so. Upon reaching the bedroom, despite the darkness, she grabbed the bottom of her white shirt and began to lift it when a voice disrupted her._

"_It is recommended that you keep your shirt on, please, love."_

_With a loud scream, she fell back and scrambled for the lamp. She flipped it on and looked to the person in her room, a deep blush on her face. He was awkwardly sitting in the chair by her closet, looking uncomfortable as he could be. His brown hair was neatly combed back and his hazel eyes a baby blue at that moment. He was dressed in a silk blue suit, with a white vest and a black tie._

"_W-who are you?! And what are you doing in my apartment?! In-in my room of all places! Pervert!" She responded quickly, grabbing the lamp and holding it out to him like she could attack him with it. _

"_No, I assure you that seeing you naked was not my intent, although I would like to say you are definitely attractive and any man would be lucky to see you naked."_

"_Seriously, dude, you are not helping your situation." She responded, tightening her grip on the lamp._

_He coughed awkwardly and tried to revert back to her question._

"_My name is Charles Xavier and I am like you."_

"_Like me? How? You have a Ph.D in Genetics or you live in Italy in a small-scale apartment?"_

"_Like you as in I can read minds." He responded._

_She swallowed thickly and lowered the lamp._

"_Read…minds? I-I can't read minds, but I can—"_

_He cut her off._

"_You can project your thoughts. I can get you closer to reading minds. Like me." He responded._

"_So you're a telepath? Are you reading my thoughts right now?"_

"_No." He responded, standing. "I won't read your thoughts unless you give me permission."_

"_I'd like you to show me." She whispered. "Read my mind."_

What he saw that day I am not that sure. But, whatever he say, it interested him. Maybe he saw my past; I'm not all that sure. After all, I am quite old now and it has been years since I saw Charles last. I can't recall exactly what I was thinking, although it could have been how hot he was (considering the blush on his face afterwards).


End file.
